Gallery:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game)
A video game based on Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension was released for the Nintendo Wii, Sony Playstation 3, and Nintendo DS consoles. The Wii/PS3 allows the player to control Phineas, Ferb, 2nd Dimension Phineas and Ferb, Perry the Platypus and Terry the Turtle, and various other characters. The game takes place between their escape from the 2nd Dimension to the First Dimension. In addition, the PlayStation 3 version also features four Phineas and Ferb episodes for the first time on Blu-Ray Disc: "I Scream, You Scream", "Mom's Birthday", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", and "Comet Kermillian". Read the full page... AT2D Evil New Update Image1.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image2.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image3.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image4.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image5.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image6.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image7.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image8.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image9.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image10.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image11.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image12.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image13.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image14.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image15.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image16.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image17.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image18.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image19.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image20.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image21.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image22.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image23.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image24.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image25.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image26.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image27.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image28.jpg Covers Across the Second Dimension Wii.jpg|Wii cover. Across the Second Dimension PS3.jpg|PS3 cover. 2nd Dimension DS.jpg|Nintendo DS cover. Characters Isabella in VideoGames.png Gameplay Nintendo DS Across the Second Dimension DS screenshot 1.jpg Across the Second Dimension DS screenshot 2.jpg Across the Second Dimension DS screenshot 3.jpg Across the Second Dimension DS screenshot 4.jpg Across the Second Dimension DS screenshot 5.jpg Across the Second Dimension DS screenshot 6.jpg pf2ddim3.jpg pf2ddim4.jpg pf2ddim5.jpg pf2ddim6.jpg 216468_10150146297033613_191058158612_6614851_247401_n.jpg 216468_10150146297038613_191058158612_6614852_8007395_n.jpg 216468_10150146297048613_191058158612_6614854_1006488_n.jpg 216468_10150146297053613_191058158612_6614855_6386697_n.jpg PlayStation 3 and Wii SMFE4Q-227.png|Main menu File-Across the Second Dimension Wii screenshot 1.jpg Across the Second Dimension Wii screenshot 2.jpg Across the Second Dimension Wii screenshot 3.jpg Across the Second Dimension PS3 screenshot 1.jpg Across the Second Dimension PS3 screenshot 2.jpg Across the Second Dimension PS3 screenshot 3.jpg pf2ddim.jpg TheQueenVersusNorm.jpg SMFE4Q-228.png|Perry the Platyborg and Terry the Turtle in the Balloon Dimension SMFE4Q-216.png|Phineas and Ferb asking Dr. Baljeet "Why do we have to find power?" in the Gelatin Dimension SMFE4Q-217.png|Perry with the Gelatin Boss in front SMFE4Q-218.png|Phineas and Ferb flying with the help of their O.W.C.A. Jetpacks in the Gelatin Dimension SMFE4Q-229.png|Phineas and Ferb in the Balloon Dimension Promotional Disney's 2011 investors conference call Investor Slides.jpg|Slides shown that appear to be the first image from this game. Phineas_and_Ferb_AT2D_video_game_box_art.jpg|Box art. E3 2011 trailer screenshots 210048_10150138972833613_191058158612_6602416_4539836_o.jpg Wii PS3 11.png Wii game 2.png Wii game 3.png Wii game 4.png wii game 5.png Wii game 6.png Wii game 7.png Wii game 8.png Wii game 9.png Wii game 10.png AtSD_video_game_-_Phin,_Ferb,_Candy,_Doof,_and_Agents.jpg AtSD_video_game_-_P&F_on_balloons.jpg AtSD_video_game_-_Ferb_Jumping.jpg AtSD_video_game_-_Phineas's_Gadget.jpg AtSD_video_game_-_Phineas_&_Baseball_Launcher.jpg AtSD_video_game_-_Alt._Phin_with_Carbonator.jpg AtSD_video_game_-_P&F_in_the_clouds.jpg AtSD_video_game_-_Perry_in_B&W.jpg AtSD_video_game_-_Doof_with_P&F.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image1.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image2.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image3.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image4.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image5.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image6.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image7.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image8.jpg AT2D Evil New Update Image9.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image10.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image11.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image12.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image13.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image14.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image15.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image16.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image17.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image18.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image19.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image20.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image21.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image22.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image23.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image24.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image25.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image26.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image27.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image28.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension